


[Comic Book Pages] So Lost Without You

by His_Beautiful_Girl, Saoirse_Konstantin, TinySeaBraveBear (Saoirse_Konstantin)



Series: Jason Dohring Fanart [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic Book Sequence, Comic Book Story, F/M, Fanart, Not Veronica Mars Movie Compliant, Only One Bed, lv au week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/TinySeaBraveBear
Summary: UPDATED:  I switched the high-res pix for low-res pix in the hopes that people will have an easier time loading the page....One bed, three people.  Veronica sleeps every night in a bed with two other people, one in the flesh and one in her dreams.  One of those people doesn't belong.  Will she choose the easy, normal path or will she choose love, the way she wished she had all those years ago?
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Jason Dohring Fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783525
Comments: 36
Kudos: 38
Collections: LV AU WEEK 2020





	1. So Lost Without You Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrookieTwiling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookieTwiling/gifts), [Lunerkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunerkat/gifts), [pyrodaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodaemon/gifts), [His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/gifts), [Anilcadz91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilcadz91/gifts).



> So this is a fanfic in comic book format, and not a retelling of the movie. It begins the last week of May 2015 (the year before the movie should have been set) nine years after they graduated high school.  
> This is a collaboration between Saoirse_Konstantin and His_Beautiful_Girl. We both wrote it (though His_Beautiful_Girl was on fire and wrote all the best parts) and Saoirse did all the artwork (though His_Beautiful_Girl, Brookie Twiling, Lunerkat, and pyrodaemon all beta-ed the artwork and helped improve it. Many thanks to them for their help.) Also, there is a sequel in the works.


	2. SLWY Page 001




	3. SLWY Page 002




	4. SLWY Page 003




	5. SLWY Page 004




	6. SLWY Page 005




	7. SLWY Page 006




	8. SLWY Page 007




	9. SLWY Page 008




	10. SLWY Page 009




	11. SLWY Page 010




	12. SLWY Page 011




	13. SLWY Page 012




	14. SLWY Page 013




	15. SLWY Page 014




	16. SLWY Page 015




	17. SLWY 016




	18. SLWY Page 017




	19. SLWY Page 018




	20. SLWY Page 019




	21. SLWY Page 020




	22. SLWY Page 021




	23. SLWY Page 022




	24. SLWY Page 023




	25. SLWY Page 024




	26. SLWY Page 025




	27. SLWY Page 026




	28. SLWY Page 027




	29. SLWY Page 028




	30. SLWY Page 029




	31. SLWY Page 030




	32. SLWY Page 031




	33. SLWY Page 032




	34. SLWY Page 033




	35. SLWY Page 034




	36. SLWY Page 035




	37. SLWY Page 036




End file.
